


【双黄】荒漠

by koualiang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 这篇文，本来是梗出的时候蹭热度的。后来想着44个狗头的赌约。现在当做收官的文吧。





	【双黄】荒漠

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

 

小渤去南亚拍戏，鸟不拉屎的地方，通讯能力像是上世纪九十年代。当然现在哪有那么夸张的地方，黄磊用细线把鸡肉绑上，小渤就是三个月没跟他联系而已，才三个月。“啪”的一声，鸡肉从黄磊手里滑出来掉到地上。  
三个月也没有多久。

大门响起钥匙晃动的声音，黄磊扔下鸡肉以一个胖子能达到的最快速度冲到门口，开门之前还不忘用围裙擦擦手。  
“小渤！”  
他扑上去给小渤一个熊抱，后者被撞了一个趔趄，胸口有点疼。  
“黄磊唉你这，你等等。”  
黄渤左手一个箱子右手一个袋子，只好放下，把他熊师爷从身上拔下来。他师爷留了胡茬，吻他的时候小心翼翼地不扎到他，他伸手摸胡茬，师爷却躲开了。  
“先进屋吧，外面太热了。”  
小渤内心一片问号。

他师爷放他先去换衣服，小渤拖着行李箱进卧室觉得他可能开错了家门，这个师爷好像有点冷淡了。黄渤把自己甩到床上，开始思考人生。  
他该不会是被师爷绿了吧。  
黄渤偷偷听着厨房的声音，他师爷平时做饭叮铃咣当的此刻像是被施了无声咒。没动静，那就证明有问题，不过不是被绿了的问题，年轻狐狸的一双眼睛在黑暗中泛起了光。  
今年六月份的北京跟南亚一样热，他落地的时候觉得自己飞错了地方，夜晚也又闷又热的，出了一身汗，索性就先去洗澡。衣服随意的扔了一地，裸着进去出来的时候就只穿了一条裤子，他师爷站在卧室门口，捡他丢了满地的衣服。  
“怎么不开灯啊？”  
衣服扔到洗衣篓里，黄磊借着着外面的灯看小渤，湿漉漉的，一转身好像闪过一丝光。小渤不回答他，他也不在意。小渤收拾东西，他就接着看小渤，视线从他永远滴着水的短发一路移到腰肢，小腿……三个月没见，这个人也没怎么瘦，更精壮了。小渤有腹肌了吗？小心思在心中打转。不开灯也正好，没有光也能看清一个人。黄磊抿了抿嘴，他想上前触碰这个人。三个月了……居然三个月了。  
“那边是不是也跟北京似的这么热，你这一回来正好赶上升温。想我没小渤，还是想我做的菜？”  
“你这个问题问的，还不如问我墨汁，乌鸦和没有月亮的夜晚，哪个更黑。”  
黄渤轻笑，在黑暗中舒展着腰肢。黄磊在后面靠近他，他听到黄磊的呼吸。  
“没有你的时候。渤儿，我想你。”  
和黄磊的心跳。他向后靠在黄磊怀里，后者的双手在他赤裸的皮肤上游走。他闻到性的气息，如饥似渴。他被盯住了，他想，但他不会反抗。  
“你走之前我都不觉得，小渤，我无时不刻不在想你。没法联系你，不知道你的情况，害怕你出事。”  
他被师爷紧紧地拥在怀里，师爷的犬齿扎在他耳垂上，像一把尖刀刺着他的心脏。他才知道这人也是会害怕的，把柔情和脆弱顺着海浪奉给他，好在他从来不怕海。  
“如果我死了，你会在新闻上看到我。”  
他有些恶意的笑了。赶在黄磊报复他之前补充道。  
“如果我出事了，我一定会第一时间让你知道的。”  
黄渤回身捧起他师爷的脸，直视着他的眼睛，他想在以前，他总是承受的那个，因为师爷的咄咄逼人，于是他也习惯于接受。他吻向黄磊，汲取他身上最后一丝烟火味。黄磊喜欢这种舌尖追逐的游戏，喜欢亲吻的感觉，小渤并不感冒，但他依旧可以给对方一个完美的吻。  
他总被吐槽说不会吻戏。他想人总是要留一点私心。  
他的舌尖触碰着对方的舌尖，唾液交换的时候手指探进衬衫里，若即若离的顺着皮肤划过一道曲线，他在心里描绘着这条曲线，觉得黄磊又瘦了。  
他理应减减肥，黄渤环住他师爷的腰，享受缺氧和环住对方的安全感。但是不是因为照顾不好自己而瘦。  
分开的时候有一阵久违的眩晕，黄渤想他也比想象中怀念这些。他伸手替他师爷解围，把他的勃起从束缚中解放，他抬头看他师爷，他要给他一场有些陌生又熟悉的口活。  
他师爷从他的眼睛里看透他的想法，索性他也无意隐藏。被人看透啊，黄渤把他师爷抵在墙上，乖巧的跪下，在这个世界，黄渤伸出舌尖触碰黄磊颤抖着的勃起，是非常危险的。他把黄磊的勃起吞到最深处，喉咙里的条件反射挤压着最前端。不过黄磊也给他看了软肋，他师爷忍不住挺腰，一双腿颤颤巍巍地，把他的小渤扶起来，又去亲吻这片唇，拇指擦掉眼角的泪，这软肋要伴他一生。  
“小渤”黄磊嗓子沙哑着，转了个身就把小渤夹在他和墙之间，手指摸到了腹肌，黄磊挺动着在股缝间摩擦，“试试新姿势？”。手指勾到裤缝，他往下探去，勃起在里面占了不小的空间，黏腻腻的，他嗅到小渤的味道。  
“听你的。”  
黄渤抬起腿配合他把身上最后一缕衣物脱下，顺着他的指示跪趴在墙边。黄磊的腿挤进中间，他的腿被迫分到两边，重量都压在膝盖上，他只能向后把重量分担到唯一的依靠上。  
黄磊的性器戳着他后腰，他突然感到一阵期待。  
“黄磊，我明天要是干不了活了，你养我啊？”黄渤打趣道，不知道自己的腰和腿受不受得了这个姿势。  
“小渤，”黄磊挺进小渤身体里，他忘了带套，而黄渤懒得提醒他，“我养你。”他忘了做扩张，三个月没见脑子混沌的一团糟，小渤的里面太紧，这姿势又迫使他无法放松，他只能强硬的顶进去，被小渤抓着的右手起了红印，可这人也不叫停。  
他进了一半，小渤半个身子都是汗，他伸手抚弄他被刚才一番折腾疲软下去的勃起的时候，小渤终于呻吟出声，抓着他的手一起安抚自己。  
“没事，你来吧。”  
你来吧。黄渤总这样妥协，或者邀请别人。所以黄磊用力挺了进去，他的囊袋挤压着小渤的穴口，后者因为刺激反射性的张合，按压着他的勃起。  
黄渤喘息着，感觉下面的东西快要穿透他，黄磊的前液流进他身体里，他迫切的动了动腰。  
“别乱动！”  
黄磊急切的声音像是一团棉花，或是高楼下的软垫，蜘蛛织起的网。黄渤想起悬崖和滑翔伞，他郁郁不得志时的每一瓶啤酒。他不服输的向前莽的时候，总有一个黄磊在身后保护他。不知道什么时候开始，他所有的侧生的枝芽，都有了出生的勇气。  
“我再不动，你作为男人的尊严都要没有了。进来就射这可还行。”  
“我这不是……”黄磊试着抽出一些，小渤的身体紧绷着夹紧他。“怕弄伤你。”小渤的身体哪里都敏感，腰上的软肉，肚脐，轻轻摩擦就会硬挺的乳尖，黄磊转过黄渤的脑袋和他接吻，手指就在他身上起舞。  
黄渤时常觉得黄磊是个魔法师，他可以轻易看透别人的想法，他知道你想要什么不想要什么，而他的手触摸身体的时候，像是丝绸穿在身上。  
“哪有那么娇贵。”  
干柴烈火，柴不能总放着。黄磊慢慢挺着腰，温柔的像是对待初恋。他那时也如今晚这般急躁，不着头脑，好像这三个月是一场时空转换，他想他散着长发的时候遇见这个人，这个人的路能不能走的好一点。但这个人曲曲折折的走过来，才成了他这个人。他要走过来，也只能这样走过来。  
“小渤。”  
“嗯？”  
“鸡肉腌好了。”  
“那你可得抓紧。”  
小渤在他怀里低头笑了，黄磊觉得自己无比爱这个人。

被黄磊顶的只能趴在墙上的时候，黄渤想起了杭州的酒店玻璃窗外的行人和车流，那时的惊慌与满足宛如昨日，而仔细想想，居然也已经三年了。他和黄磊相识长久，相爱短暂，三年时光也不过是彼此人生中的吉光片羽，而此刻竟像是永恒的，像一幅油彩，时间在此定格，他们会永远爱着对方。而永恒是荒唐的，但他们仍愿意在这短暂的永恒中给出自己的所有，满足对方的所有。  
而时间是抓不住的东西，黄渤从回忆里感知热度和力度的时候总是和现实有出入的。今晚的黄磊霸道而温柔，和杭州他带着歉意去找一个谅解的时候不同，和那些个带着期待与小心翼翼的相敬如宾的冬夜不同，思念在黄磊故作镇定的外表下发了芽，长成参天巨树，带着担忧与猜测直指苍穹。他的声音成了催化剂，在一次次与墙面的摩擦中着起火来。  
“操……嗯……”  
黄磊大开大合的挺着腰，他的囊袋在一次次抽插中与小渤的相撞，性器随着动作进入到更湿热的地方，那片从未涉足的幽深之地正在燃烧他的理智。  
“好深……”  
黄渤后面含着的东西顶的他跪不住，而向后靠在黄磊身上并不能缓解什么。他又被困在黄磊和墙壁之间，在狭小的缝隙里大口呼吸。  
“慢，慢点，黄磊。”  
飞鸟走兽，和一朵花。花瓣落在海水里，他闻到油烟和海水的味道，他想起他成年后第一次潜进青岛的海里，拿出鲍鱼和海螺像是献上自己的宝物，他喜欢海水腥咸的味道，悬崖，小花，海鸥，那半日闲，和那句“没事”，脱岛粗粝的石子，夹在书里的照片，他从水里偷偷看黄磊。黄渤回过头去看黄磊，黄磊便吻上他的唇。海水和油烟的味道在他鼻尖若隐若现，他靠进身后的网里。

他起不来了，被黄磊操的像一滩烂泥，膝盖被打碎一样的疼，腰也累，手臂上一道齿痕。他师爷发了疯，只不过是三个月没联系而已。  
他向黄磊伸出手，后者一把抱起他走进浴室，亲吻他泛红的膝盖。只不过是三个月而已……

  
  


END


End file.
